magifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alibaba Saluja
Alibaba Saluja (Ari リ バ バ サ ル ル ジ ジ ャ, Aribaba.Sarūja ) is the former third prince of Balbadd . At his first meeting with Aladdin , he was then a cart driver. He later became the deputy chief of the Gang of Mist . Alibaba, being a Dungeon Tomb , is the owner of the Djinn Amon . This is Aladdin's "Throne Candidate" . He allied with the Kô Empire to save Balbadd and became a subordinate of Kouen Ren . Three years later, he becomes the Prime Minister of the Kô Empire , Kougyoku Renbeing his empress. This is one of the main characters in the series. Apparence Alibaba est un jeune homme de corpulence moyenne avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux dorés. Il a un épi qu'il semble avoir hérité de son père, l'ancien roi de Balbadd et porte une petite corde rouge autour de son cou en toutes circonstances. Au début de l'histoire, il porte des vêtements traditionnels arabes avec une ceinture autour de la taille pour garder son couteau, des bottes noires ornées de bleu, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreille. Après l'Arc de Balbadd, il porte deux boucles d'oreille rouges sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche (qui appartenaient sûrement à Cassim et contiennent son Rukh). Durant son entraînement dans l'Empire Reim, Alibaba échangent ses anciens vêtements contre une nouvelle tunique aux tons bleus foncés qui retombe sur sa cuisse droite, ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de bottes noires. Il présente désormais des cicatrices sur son bras droit qui correspondent aux traces des blessures que lui a infligé Garda lors de leur combat dans l'Arène. Personnalité Le personnage d'Alibaba est présenté à sa première apparition comme égoïste, hypocrite et ne prêtant attention qu'aux riches marchands qu'il sert, les flattant et riant aux insultes qu'ils lancent. Il a donc tout d'abord essayé d'être l'ami d'Aladdin pour utiliser ses pouvoirs à ses propres fins. Même s'il semble prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif, il a toujours essayé de faire un travail honnête depuis son enfance. Tout comme Aladdin, Alibaba aime les femmes bien formées et ils vont souvent au club ensemble quand ils ont le temps (il n'est pas très populaire auprès des filles dans les clubs et se retrouve donc souvent avec la femme la plus belle du club, selon les dires de celle-ci, mais qui est en réalité affreusement repoussante). On découvre avec l'avancé de l'histoire qu'Alibaba est très gentil, altruiste et serviable. Grâce à la bonne éducation qu'il a reçu étant enfant, il est aussi un très bon négociateur et est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait. Il n'a aucune compassion pour ceux qui jouissent d'un pouvoir démérité aux dépens des autres. Mais il peut tout autant être oublieux et naïf (il croît ingénument Sinbad). Dévoué à aider les plus démunis, il est aussi très loyal envers ses amis. C'est un grand ami d'Aladdin et de Morgiana, qui se soucie beaucoup d'eux. Alibaba ressent des sentiments a l'égard de Morgiana mais pense que ce n'est pas réciproque (alors que si). Comme son Magoi et celui de Cassim ne font plus qu'un, son aura et son comportement ont légèrement changé prenant un peu de la personnalité et des habitudes de Cassim, par exemple fumer. Alibaba voulait fumer, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il finit par reconnaître ces changements et les acceptent en tant que cadeau final de la part de Cassim. Histoire Alibaba a passé son enfance dans le quartier le plus miséreux de Balbadd. Contrairement à ses amis, Cassim et Mariam, qui étaient élevés par un père violent les battant régulièrement, son enfance fut plutôt heureuse malgré sa pauvreté grâce à la présence de sa mère, Anise, avec laquelle il vivait. Après la mystérieuse disparition du père de ses amis, la mère d'Alibaba décide de recueillir Cassim et Mariam comme membres de la famille. Toutefois, cette période de bonheur s'arrête lors du décès d'Anise, qui succombe à une maladie. Cassim, l’aîné, décide alors de prendre soin de ses cadets. Malgré la rudesse des années qui suivent, leur entraide mutuelle et l'assistance apportée par les amis d'Anise et leurs voisins leur permet de survivre. Contrairement à son frère adoptif Cassim, qui volait, Alibaba essayait de rester honnête. Peu de temps après, le Roi de Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, leur rendit visite. Il révéla alors à Alibaba que celui-ci est son fils et lui proposa de quitter cet endroit pour vivre au palais. Alibaba tenta tout d'abord de discuter de tout cela avec Cassim mais a dû se résoudre à abandonner puisque Cassim le voyait désormais comme un être différent. Après s'être battu avec lui, Alibaba décide alors d'accepter l'offre du roi. Une fois arrivé au palais royal, son intégration dans la cour s'avéra complexe à cause de sa "mauvaise" éducation. Les autres princes le méprisaient et le roi en vint même à l'ignorer, lui aussi. Une période de solitude et d'entraînement intense quotidien débuta alors pour lui. On lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur comment marcher, manger et parler avec dignité, le combat à l'épée, l'économie, les mathématiques et la philosophie. Grâce à ses efforts et à sa volonté de réussir, il finit par remonter dans l'estime des autres membres de la cour du roi, et devint même ami avec l'un de ses demi-frères, Sahbmad. Une année après son arrivée au palais, Alibaba s'enfuiya pour voir ce qu'est devenu le quartier pauvre où il vivait. Une fois arrivé la où il avait passé son enfance, Alibaba ne trouva qu'un terrain vide, ne portant plus aucune trace des rues sales et des habitants pauvres qui y vivaient autrefois. Alors qu'il se décidait à rentrer au palais, il percuta Cassim. Heureux de rencontrer à nouveau son ami, il accepta avec joie lorsque celui-ci l'invita à boire un verre avec lui. Une fois chez Cassim, Alibaba découvrit avec surprise le respect que les adultes portaient à son demi-frère et comment ils le saluaient. Ayant trop bu, Alibaba finit par révéler à Cassim la façon dont il avait réussi à s'échapper du palais sans se faire repérer. Après cette soirée passée ensemble, Alibaba retourna finalement au palais royal. Quelque temps plus tard, le Roi contracta une maladie chronique mortel. À l'article de la mort, celui-ci convoca Alibaba pour lui révéler qu'il souhaite le voir lui succéder et que sa mère n'avait pas été qu'une rencontre mais qu'il l'avait sincèrement aimé. Malgré la joie que ressentit Alibaba en apprenant que ses parents s'étaient aimés, il refusa néanmoins la requête du Roi de prendre le trône, expliquant que ce n'était pas sa place mais plutôt celle des deux autres princes. Il décida toutefois de dédier sa vie à Balbadd. La même nuit, il aperçut une nouvelle fois Cassim, mais à l’intérieur des murs du palais. Les membres du groupe de Cassim étaient en train de piller le palais. Alibaba, toujours figé de stupeur et tentant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, fût alors repéré par un des subordonnés de Cassim, qui, apprenant sa présence, ordonna de le jeter hors du palais. Alibaba se retrouva alors seul et démuni face au brasier s'élevant du palais sous ses yeux. Le lendemain matin, le roi était mort. L'esprit empli de rage et de rancœur, Alibaba s'échappa alors de Balbadd et commença une vie de vagabond jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui d'Aladdin.